


you're a dumbass and probably more

by sausaging



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park bantering, Fluff, Jihoon centric, M/M, Nielwoon if you squint, college au(?), i guess, idk how to tag, implied boyfriends, no true plotline, onghwang if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausaging/pseuds/sausaging
Summary: Jihoon, clearly not having it, looks at him in horror. "You...""Yes, sweetie?" Woojin takes another bite.The victim remains in shock as he watches the culprit greedily eats the horrendous compound."Oh no." Daehwi conludes, "I think Woojin hyung broke him."





	1. your classic c&pb combination

**Author's Note:**

> so... pure fluff and i don’t even know if this has a storyline. probably just 2park switching from being the sweetest couple to boyfriends bantering and fighting?? 
> 
> i wanted to post this even if it’s not finished and even if i’m so embarassed of this work because it doesn’t make the slightest sense. i wanted to give everyone a laugh, which is why this fic was created in the first place.
> 
> please know i tried really hard ((kidding, for a whole month i probably wrote this for just a day all the hours in total)) this can be cringy and corny, idk how to execute jokes i’m me
> 
> 2park stans, wannables, stay forever
> 
> happy reading!

_Tik tok._

 

Jihoon gets itchy waiting for the bell to ring. It was three minutes till his lunch break and Jihoon was more than desperate to get the heck out. Jihoon barely got to first period within the first fifteen minutes. He missed breakfast because he woke up thirty minutes late sleeping through all this alarms. His hair was shaped like a bird's nest that has been abandoned and his face was covered with dried saliva. Not to mention he smelled like spoiled milk, and no one likes spoiled milk. Thank god he was able to at least sneak a shower in.

 

"Ugh, this is all Woojin's fault." Jihoon's stomach grumbles at the mention of his boyfriend's name.

 

> Woojin visited his apartment last night and went on about how ridiculous it was that Jihoon still haven't watched the whole Harry Potter series. The elder, who refuses backing down at any challenge (note: no challenges were initiated), grabbed his old hard drive and clicked on the 'Harry Potter' file. He doubts they can finish eight movies in one night but his pride knows better than to admit defeat.
> 
>  
> 
> They ended up in Jihoon's bed and he notices how Woojin shifts so excitedly, almost  _too_ excitedly.
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin pulls Jihoon close to him. He rests his right arm on the pillows so Jihoon could lie on it and puts the laptop in front of them.
> 
>  
> 
> The movie starts and Jihoon was completely focused but the boy beside him was the exact opposite. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Woojin shifts again into Jihoon's chest. He was side-hugging Jihoon and his head was settled on the elder's neck. He feels the heat from Woojin's breath as he cuddles Jihoon comfortably.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon rolls his eyes, "Woojin, I thought we were going to finish this series all night and not frickin' spoon me fifteen minutes in!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Hmm..." Woojin just pulls him closer.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey!" Jihoon smacks the boy's head.
> 
>  
> 
> "Alright, alright! I'm watching." Woojin shifts,  _again,_ but this time resting his head on Jihoon's chest so he could still see the laptop screen.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon mentally slaps the boy cuddling him looking at how the latter positioned himself. He was still side-hugging him and it doesn't look like he's planning to let go anytime soon. Though Woojin can see the movie, Jihoon's pretty damn sure he's watching it in the strangest angle.
> 
>  
> 
> _If he even is watching._ Jihoon thinks.
> 
>  
> 
> He shakes his head and smiles at his sudden thought. His boyfriend can be really cute if he wants to.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon sighs and uses his left hand to stroke Woojin's hair.
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin always liked it when Jihoon caresses his head. Something about how it makes him calm. Jihoon notices how Woojin relaxes even more and lets out a soft smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "You're the best," was the last thing Woojin said.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon perfectly knows this is just one of Woojin's antics to get him to do what he wants but it never has been a problem or bother for him.
> 
>  

Until now.

 

Jihoon is pretty sure he can strangle his boyfriend to death the moment he sees him. Sleep deprived Jihoon is tolerable but sleep deprived  _and_  hungry Jihoon? Woojin is up for a painful death.

 

The bell finally rings and Jihoon almost yelled out the most dramatic  _hallelujah_ (except that he did).

 

He quickly grabs his bag and runs outside of the room as fast as a cheetah chasing a prey. Upon reaching outside, sadly, he wasn't the only one running for his starved soul. The moment he got out of the classroom, the hallway was crowded with college students chattering and dozens of other kids marching to the cafeteria.

 

Jihoon stomps his feet in annoyance, "Damn it, Park Woojin!" He curses the latter.

 

"You called, Your Highness?"

 

Jihoon turns to the familiar voice only to see the spawn of Satan grinning at him. He is about to die from starvation then he meets the devil during his last moments? Jihoon furrows his brows. "What are you grinning for, asshole?"

 

Woojin laughs and hugs his boyfriend. "Ah, I missed our little sweet endearments." He squeezes Jihoon into the hug even tighter.

 

Jihoon scoffs, "How about I break up with you right now ban you from ever making contact with my eyesight?" Though, for someone who threatens break up with Woojin, Jihoon seemed a little too engrossed with his boyfriend's hug.

 

Woojin only laughs and kisses Jihoon's forehead. "Yeah about that, I brought you something." He releases Jihoon from his arms (Jihoon was slightly disappointed) and raised a bag with his favourite chicken place's  name imprinted on it.

 

He gasps, "You did not." Jihoon gapes his mouth.

 

The younger chuckles and pinches his  cheek. "Better believe it, babe. I got us half of the flavours offered including the ones you love most because Euiwoong gave me coupons yesterday. Something about how his boyfriend works there now." Everything Woojin said seemed like heaven's words for him.

 

Jihoon jumps to his boyfriend's arms one more time.

 

"You are a god's greatest creature."

 

—

 

"YOU ARE GOD'S WORST CREATURE!"

 

Students near their table turn their heads upon hearing Jihoon's sudden outburst but the said boy couldn't care less. Jihoon didn't mind people thinking he's crazy or he's being so damn loud. He has more important issues to deal with right now.

 

He takes back his statement regarding Woojin being god's most beloved creation because he clearly is not. No lovely creation would do  _that._

 

After Jihoon's never ending 'i-love-yous' for Woojin bringing him his favourite chicken, they end up in their usual cafeteria table with their other friends. Jihoon dives into the cheese-flavoured wings as soon as they sat down. He went from one flavour to another and Woojin just kept feeding him piece after piece. Jinyoung scolded Woojin again for constantly spoiling Jihoon and all he gave him was a shrug.

 

Everyone was having a good time and he couldn't ask for more. Favourite food? Check. Favourite people? Check. An Awesome Boyfriend? Check.

 

That is until Woojin decides to pull out a frickin' tuperware filled with celery and a jar of peanut butter.

 

"What is it now?" Woojin asks in confusion.

 

"Oh Woojin," Guanlin clasps his arms dramatically, "I'll wish you the least painful death you deserve."

 

The elder can't help but shout, "What are you doing with celery and peanut butter!"

 

Woojin raises his left eyebrow, picks up a piece of celery, dips it in peanut butter and devours it all, "What does it look like, babe?"

 

Jihoon, clearly not having it looks at him in horror. "You..."

 

"Yes, sweetie?" Woojin takes another bite. 

 

The victim remains in shock as he watches the culprit greedily eats the horrendous compound.

 

"Oh no." Daehwi conludes, "I think Woojin hyung broke him."

 

The scenario was too familiar that he had memories of Woojin annoying him flashes back right before Jihoon's eyes.

 

See, having a same-age best friend since you were both toddlers was like having a brother and an enemy to pull all ridiculous pranks with. Woojin and Jihoon weren't an exception.

 

Before they entered a romantic relationship, Jihoon and Woojin were what you call, well,  _partners-in-crime_ —basically just best of friends. They've both known each other as they went to the same academy for pre-school when Woojin,  _petty little four year old Woojin_ (Jihoon grits his teeth _)—_ decided to break their teacher's vase and somehow managed Jihoon to take the blame for it.

 

He didn't even  _know_  him. Yet, young Woojin managed to complete take all the blame away from him straight to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon mentally calls Woojin the devil but he's pretty much sure he has said it vocally many, many times as the younger continues to annoy him pretty much everyday since then.

 

So one Tuesday, Jihoon stole Woojin's Winnie the Pooh stuff toy which resulted to them fighting and the younger crying out, _"Jiheon twook my twoy!!"_ and had snot and mucus all over his face. (It was truly one of the highest moments of Jihoon's life).

 

The summary of their pre-school year was a lot of pranks, fighting, bantering and the constant calls their teacher give their parents. The fights they have were always petty and childish but that didn't stop them from treating each other as their worst enemy and rival.

 

That is until they both go to the same elementary school and realized they're gonna be stuck together for as long as they can imagine.

 

Which brings us to now.

 

Theater major, Park Jihoon and Psychology major, Park Woojin.

 

Best friends of sixteen years and boyfriends for three but possibly ending all relationships and ties if Woojin doesn't freaking stop munching that damn stick of celery with peanut butter.

 

"You're gonna keep annoying me, aren't you." Jihoon states as a matter of fact than an interrogative.

 

"Depends."

 

The elder kicks his knees from under the table and the younger winces.

 

"What's going on?" Minhyun arrives at their table carrying his food tray.

 

Daehwi snorts, "Woojin hyung's trying something funny again." Jinyoung and Guanlin agrees beside him.

 

"Jihoon hyung's head is about to pop off," the youngest three snickers.

 

"Hey! It's not just something funny," He suggests while rubbing his knee, "Ten bucks says Jihoon will agree to whatever I want just to make me stop.”

 

”So you admit you're only eating  _that_  to freak Jihoon hyung out and also take advantage of his sensitivity towards food combinations?” Daehwi asks.

 

Jihoon sighs. He didn't need any affirmative from Woojin to actually realize the true plot of his plan.

 

His boyfriend slash worst best friend to exist in the entire world was once again involving him in a prank that Woojin apparently, never gets tired of executing.

 

"Uh-huh." Woojin confirms dipping one more stick on the evil looking sandwich spread that looks like poo. 

 

"I swear to god—“

 

"Oh my god, what are you eating?" Seongwoo follows from behind. "Is that celery and peanut butter?"

 

Woojin only hums and Jihoon groans.

 

"Let me try, let me try!" Seongwoo starts clapping.

 

"ONG SEONGWOO GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE HERBIVORE FECES!" Minhyun shouts at his same-age friend (boyfriend, Jihoon as would like to correct) who tries to join Woojin with his dumb antics.

 

Seongwoo raises his left eyebrow, "Herbivore feces... Minhyun, what."

 

"Well... I thought it's be accurate to day that because you know, celery is a plant and the peanut butter looks like feces." Minhyun stops blabbering as soon as he realized his words, "I said what I said."He says, not as proudly as the statement suggests.

 

The two continue arguing but Jihoon has his owns problems to deal with right now. "For Pete's sake Woojin, stop eating... that." his face turns sour.

 

"Eating what?" Woojin replies, innocently. 

 

"I beg you to not make me sin."

 

"Hmm.. what do I get in return?"

 

Jihoon runs both of his hands through his hair. Oh dear god, let Jihoon obtain patience. "Geeze, I don't know, Woojin! My sanity? This relationship running?!" He snaps.

 

Woojin laughs and sticks his tongue out, "Not good enough."


	2. nutella-wrapped bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's eyebrow perks up, "I'm sorry?" He pauses for a bit, "I'm pretty sure I heard you say that's nutella wrapped on your bacon."
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes, that's what I said, sweetie." Woojin replies after swallowing.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon doesn't even shout anymore, he just sighs. "Woojin why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote and “edited” this in just four hours using a phone... it’s been a nightmare. so is this chapter
> 
> you’ve been warned

Two weeks since the C&PBI (Celery and Peanut Butter Incident), Jihoon has completely forgotten the fiasco between him and Woojin.

 

Today was a Saturday and the two of them decided to go to an newly opened amusement park near the university. Jihoon was most excited for this date because he truly needed a break from school though, Woojin insists Jihoon did nothing but binge watch the entire Brooklyn Nine-Nine series this past week and said boy doesn't deny the claim. It was a good watch okay?

 

He gets outside of his apartment, and leaves the building. He feels the cold breeze immediately greet him as soon as he made contact with the strong wind. It's December so it was naturally cold outside which means Jihoon gets to wear his oversized fluffy pink sweater.

 

 

>  
> 
> Jihoon hoped it was a random day at school but it wasn't. The theatre club was having its peak busy season and Jihoon, already in his third year, was entitled as the new stage manager because Ahn Hyeongseob, was unable to take the job. Hyeongseob was casted by an agency which means he had to gain experience by training which results Jihoon into taking over his place with no complaints allowed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Good for Hyeongseob, but not for me._ He groans in annoyance. He loves his club, but honestly, being a stage manager by emergency (meaning he only has less than a month to familiarize himself with the play) whilst studying for his midterms was not in his 'things that i love' list.
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing was that he hasn't seen his boyfriend in days. Sure, they always make sure to call each other everyday but Woojin's been also busy with his dance club because he was assigned as the choreographer and their showcase was in two weeks. Their calls were often cut short because their breaks were not aligned with each other. They also both end their club activities late which means they're both tired and can't meet after.
> 
>  
> 
> He snaps into reality when he feels his phone vibrate in his left pocket.
> 
>  
> 
> "What is it?" He answers the call.
> 
>  
> 
> Jinyoung replies right away, "Jihoon hyung! I'm really sorry about this but Seongwoo hyung left early because of an emergency and we're lacking staff to take care of the designated props that we're supposed to be finished today. I think we might have to take extra hours for tonight." Seongwoo hyung was the director of the play but he also takes other jobs like supervising costume or stage designers and him being late would mean Jihoon has to take over, again.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon checks his watch. 10:30PM
> 
>  
> 
> He sighs before agreeing, "Well, I'll just stay until 1 in the morning I guess."
> 
>  
> 
> "Great, thanks hyung!"
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon ends the call in distress. He's really about to lose his mind with all his homeworks and untouched lectures to study for his midterms piling up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon doesn't want to appear clingy but god, he could really use some of Woojin's biggest bear hugs right now.
> 
>  
> 
> As if on cue, he feels a pair of arms envelope him into the tightest back hug. It was soft and welcoming and he build of the person's chest was too familiar for Jihoon and almost felt like home. "Woojin?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Hm?"
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon immediately turned to him and gave him a proper hug. “I missed you.” His whisper was so faint he doubts Woojin heard it. But then again, this was Woojin. If there was one person he had to kill for knowing too much about him it’d be Woojin.
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin's hair was wet probably from practice by sweating too much but at least he didn't smell. He wouldn't really care if Woojin smelled like rotting garbage because he missed the man too much to even think complain or think about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin chuckles and kisses the top of his hair, "What was the long face for?"
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon looks at him, "Huh?"
> 
>  
> 
> "You had a long face while you were on the phone. You looked like a horse."
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon lets go, "Shut up ass hat, I'm gonna be stuck here until 1 in the morning and I'd rather look like a horse thank you very much!"
> 
>  
> 
> "You look cute when you're angry. You look like a baby horse." Woojin comments.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon smacked Woojin's head but the latter only laughed, "You know what, I missed having you these past two weeks but now that you're here I take it back. I want space." He turned his back to Woojin and started walking away.
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin's laugh got even louder as he ran to catch Jihoon's hand. "Wait, I still have a gift for you." Jihoon faces him and a pout from Woojin greets him.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's not cute, it's disgusting. Stop pouting." Jihoon pinches Woojin's lips but the younger only proceeded into making kissy faces.
> 
>  
> 
> The elder chucked and rolled his eyes playfully, "Please stop. What gift are you saying?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Well," Woojin cracked into a huge grin, "I passed by the store we often go to a lot last night and I missed you so much I might have impulsively bought something that made me think of you." He winks and hands Jihoon a bag.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon took it from his hands and examined the inside. He sees something pink and he quickly removed it from the bag. It was pink. It felt so comfortable and soft. Jihoon wasso into it until he realizes what it was.
> 
>  
> 
> "Woojin this is a sweater." He faces his boyfriend eye to eye. "You're giving me a sweater, with sleeves more than long enough to give me loopy sweater paws, and a turtleneck."
> 
>  
> 
> "And your point is.. ?"
> 
>  
> 
> "It's summer, Woojin. Hottest season of the year. You're giving me the warmest sweater on the hottest season of the year—oh my god."
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin laughs for the nth time in the past 20 minutes, "I told you I did some impulsive buying." He pulls Jihoon's arm to him and hugs the boy to his chest, "Plus, I missed you so much I wasn't thinking straight."
> 
>  
> 
> "Some? What else did you buy?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Well,” Woojin scratched his head, “there's this other pink coat.."
> 
>  
> 
> "Woojin!"
> 
>  

Jihoon didn't get to wear it often because he was often exposed to the sun so tonight was one of the few times he ever wore it.

 

He searches for his phone in his pocket. He was supposed to text Woojin because he insists they go together.

  

to: woojin

wer r u

  

It wasn't until a minute when Woojin replies.

  

from: woojin

T.T sry my friend dropped me off here in the amusement park T.T i can't leave pls come here instead

 

Jihoon sighs and texts back.

 

to: woojin

u die

 

"Dumbass.”

  

He hops on to the next bus. It wasn't a long ride anyway. It didn't bug him that Woojin can't go join him on the way there. It'd be just nice if he told Jihoon right away so he didn't have to get his hopes up on seeing Woojin early.

 

Few minutes later, he gets off the bus and the refreshing and joyful energy from the amusement park welcomes him. An arc with brightest lights he has ever seen with the word "Welcome" tells him it was the entrance of the park so, he gets his ticket and walks inside.

  

A huge wave of laughters, screams and shouts from children and all ages welcomes him once again.

  

Jihoon's smile was so big it was probably scary for some kids who passed by him and ran. He swears one of them called him The Grinch but he just shrugged it off. He was here for a good time with his boyfriend.

  

Speaking of his boyfriend, Woojin, who is now—for god's sake—screaming Jihoon's name and making kissy faces as he runs toward him.

"Park Jihoon!"

  

Woojin kissed Jihoon's lips in the sloppiest way he's ever done and carried him in a rotational motion not caring that they're in the most public place on earth.

 

"Woojin! Put me down. People are looking." Jihoon urges him to do so, and Woojin, fortunately, complied.

  

Jihoon laughs at him, "What were you thinking? Stop looking like a dumb adult searching for his mommy. Woojin I am not your mommy.”

 

Woojin grins at his remark, "Then why do you take care of me when I have a cold and snots all over my face, haven't showered in a week, and call me baby?"

  

"Woojin, I'm not too sure that's something you should be proud of."

 

He scrunches his nose and pulls Jihoon's hand. "We have a few hours before we head home. Let's ride everything."

 

Jihoon finds his smile again, "Sounds like fun."

 

They run to the nearest roller coaster because Woojin suggested they get the adrenaline started and a deathly coaster is the most effective option.

  

Lucky for them, the line wasn't long and they didn't have to wait much. Jihoon led them both to the very front seat and fixed his seatbelt.

 

"Is everyone ready?" The conductor asked.

 

"We're good!" Jihoon giddily answered along with other people.

 

He faces his left, "Hey Woojin, you ready?"

 

Jihoon realizes Woojin was freaking out and kept fumbling his belt. "Uhh.. my seatbelt's not fastening."

 

The coaster started moving and Jihoon starts feeling nervous. "For the love of our dearest god, Woojin, don't die on me on the first ride!" He slaps Woojin's hands away from the belt and tried it himself.

 

Turns out it was too tight for him to fasten it together so he had to make it loose.

 

The coaster was near to the top which means it was about to start the actual ride and Woojin finally started screaming, "Jihoon, fix it!"

 

"I'm trying, asshole!"

  

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die. Jihoon, I'm gonna die!"

  

"Woojin, stop crying!"

 

It was a second before the very fall that he finally fixed Woojin's seatbelt and Jihoon can't even sigh in relief because the next thing he knows, everyone started screaming from the top of their lungs including him.

 

-

  

"Woojin, die."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

After the ride, both of them were exhausted from the anxiety of Woojin's near death experience plus the ride being an experience of death itself which in total, did not help.

 

Now here was his boyfriend, asking for an apology for being the dumb asshole he was (Jihoon's words).

 

"Woojin, die."

 

"I'm really so so sorry."

  

Jihoon stops walking and sighs.

  

"Woojin."

 

"Yes?" Woojin's eyes light up expectantly.

  

"Die."

  

Woojin groans, "I said I was sorry," he starts pouting. "If you want me to die so much, you could've let me hanging there, literally."

 

"No, asshole." Jihoon roles his eyes, "If I didn't help you, you would've been flying to a straight fall leading to your death not hanging. Now I regret everything."

  

Woojin pouts even more.

 

"Just how long can his lips stretch out?" Jihoon mumbles in a voice only he can hear.

  

Woojin was about to oppose him again when Jihoon's stomach started growling.

 

He chuckles and cupped Jihoon's cheeks, "I'll get us something eat. Wait right here." Woojin kisses his nose before letting go to jog through the food stalls.

 

Jihoon started blushing when he left. Thank god Woojin didn't see him drown in embarrassment.

  

Embarrassment as in the colour of his face. Colour as in red. Red as a ripe tomato.

  

Woojin's always been like this. When there is something that he can or has to do for Jihoon, he does everything so willingly. Woojin becomes the sweetest person and running errands for Jihoon seem like the greatest satisfaction for him. That's when Jihoon doesn't know what to do except to let his heart end up melting in the warmest caring hands of Park Woojin.

 

Jihoon plays footsie with his own two feet while sitting on the bench where Woojin left him. A few minutes later, his eyes snatches Woojin walking with a snaggletoothed smile towards him.

 

"I don't know what you want so I got what I think you would get."

 

"Let me guess," Jihoon rubs his chin. "Two corndogs, one order of french fries, one crepe, and milkshake for beverage?"

  

Jihoon cackles when Woojin handed him exactly that. "You have to stop pretending like you don't know everything about me."

 

Woojin pinches his nose, "And you, Park Jihoon, have to stop ruining my act. It's nice to have a sense of unfamiliarity in our relationship, too you know?"

  

"Yeah..."

 

Jihoon ponders for a minute while eating his crepe. Deserts are true comfort foods and 100% effective especially in his case. He takes bite after bite praying it doesn't hurt his stomach later.

  

He turns to see what Woojin bought for himself. Woojin pulls out a burger and starts unwrapping it.

  

"You got burger?"

  

"Yup. I missed having it."

 

Jihoon just nods until he noticed something strange, "What's that brown stuff on your burger? It looks like chocolate."

 

Woojin takes a huge bite before answering, "That's because it is. That's nutella wrapped on my bacon."

 

Jihoon's eyebrow perks up, "I'm sorry?" He pauses for a bit, "I'm pretty sure I heard you say that's nutella wrapped on your bacon."

 

"Yes, that's what I said, sweetie." Woojin replies after swallowing.

 

Jihoon doesn't even shout anymore, he just sighs. "Woojin why?"

 

"I told you it's nice to have some sense of unfamiliarity in our relationship. This is the new thing about me. I'm now more unexpected unlike before." Woojin says before taking another bite.

  

"Woojin, please stop you're scaring me."

 

"No I'm not." Another bite.

 

"Woojin, I will murder you."

  

"Go ahead." Another bite.

  

"Woojin, stop that." Jihoon slapped his hand before he could take another bite.

 

“Okay,” Jihoon gived in. “What do you want."

 

Woojin finally lets go of the burger, wiped the chocolate spread of his lips and faces Jihoon. "Let me sleep in your apartment."

 

Jihoon closes his eyes, hard. "Woojin the last time you went to my apartment (recall: C&PBI), I was not only deprived of food but also sleep! Not to mention that celery and peanut butter incident you pulled off the next day."

 

Ever since then, for the past two weeks, he didn't let Woojin come to his apartment anymore because he can't afford to experience the same tragedy again. He knew Woojin was upset about the new setting because well, he made pretty sure that Jihoon was aware that he was upset all right. Whenever Jihoon would say 'No' to him when he asks if they could hang out in his apartment, Woojin would pout and stomp his foot like a brat.

  

“So you're saying, no?"

 

"You can't stay over, Woojin."

  

He just shrugs and picks up his burger again, "Suit yourself."

 

"That's it." Jihoon grabs the poisoned wheat away from Woojin and throws it to the nearest garbage can. "Stop being a spoiled brat."

  

Woojin frowned and started sulking.

 

"After we ride everything, we can go home together."

  

Woojin slowly grins, "And?"

  

"And you can stay the night in my apartment."


End file.
